


their many firsts

by mendystar1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ericaismeg's Berica Week.<br/>"How do they say “I love you” for the first time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	their many firsts

The first time Boyd saw her, she didn’t see him. She always had her head down, her eyes casted downwards as if she was carefully watching each step she took. 

She never saw him.

But he always saw her.

In the future when they have kids, he would always tell this part as the day he just knew that he got himself a crush.

She would always respond with a laugh, and joke that it was the day she had stolen his heart. She would rush to give him a quick peck on the lips before looking at him with a big grin on her face as their kids yelled out ‘tell me more!’

—

The first time Erica sees him, he smiled. 

To her, it was like the clouds had parted on the rainy day. Like a sunset slowly fading into the night sky. It was like a breath of fresh air. A transformation just waiting to begin. A start of something new.

He was her bright sun, even when he repeatedly told her that she was the sun and he was merely her moon.

When she got a job at Mama’s Bakery, the first thing she asked Mama to teach her to bake was a cookie. She gave Boyd one of the successful ones, a cookie in the shape of a sun.

—-

The first time they went on a date, they were nervous in different ways. Erica had butterflies in her stomach. She was excited, but also a little frightened. Even if she gained a ton of confidence with her change in looks, she was still the same girl. She’s scared that he would leave because of that.

Boyd couldn’t stop shaking. His knees were shaking so much, and his vision swam like he was going to faint on the spot. His palms haven’t stopped sweating since the day Erica had asked him out. 

He took a deep breath. 

Everything is going to be fine. 

Everything is going to be just fine.

And it was.

—–

The first time they said “I love you” was when Erica was working behind the counter at Mama’s Bakery, and Boyd was patiently waiting for her shift to end. It was the end of the day, and the constant flow of customers had moved to a slow crawl. There were no customers in the shop and Boyd sat on one of the high stools, pen in hand, helping her write out her ideas of arguments for her next essay as she cleaned the counters.

She was thinking of another argument when she looked up, and saw him smiling at her. That rare smile of his that he showed only to her. The one that meant he was super happy. And his smile coupled with the sunset in the glistening behind him through the front window did it for her.

“Hey.” He spoke, breaking her thoughts. His smile faded a bit, turning into a more casual one. “You got kind of lost there. What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

“Hmm. Care to share?”

“I love you.” She blurted, her face turning red.

He looked at her. That beautiful smile returning to his face.

“I love you too.”


End file.
